The Joy of Undercover
by Kaliya22
Summary: Booth and Bones go undercover.  Fluff.. Mature content! R&R pls!


Assistant Director Andrew Hacker walked into Special Agent Seeley Booth's office and shut the door. He glanced at the two awaiting him, Booth and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. "I have a favor to ask," he said, tossing a file onto the desk and sitting in one of the chairs. "A favor?" Booth said, chuckling. "This ought to be good." Booth settled into his chair across from Hacker, smoothing his tie down as he looked at his boss.

"Hi Tempe," Hacker said, smiling at Brennan. "Hello Andrew," she replied, perching herself on the edge of the table behind Booth. Hacker continued to smile and stare at her. Brennan looked away, towards her partner. Booth cleared his throat. "Favor?" he said, reminding Hacker of why he was here. "Yes, well," Hacker moved his eyes to Booth, "technically Agent Booth, I could order you to do this assignment. But, seeing as it requires the both of you, then I must ask." "What is it Andrew? A new case?" Brennan asked, her voice eager. Hacker's eyes flickered back to her. "An undercover job." "Ohh, undercover!" Booth had to smile at his partner's enthusiasm. "Calm down Bones, we don't know what it is yet. Hacker?"

"Well the FBI has been after this large prostitution and human trafficking ring for quite some time. They specialize in selling sex slaves to wealthy couples that want a little play thing. The FBI has been planting undercover agents in there for quite some time. We have a bunch posed as sellers, a few couples as repeat customers, and half a dozen couples put in recently as potential new customers. We need one more couple to go in and put the last touches in place so we can bust the ring. Agent Foster and Agent Brandt were supposed to go in, but Foster broke his leg yesterday. And the FBI, unfortunately, does not have many female field agents. The ones we do have are already placed in undercover assignments including this one."

"What about Agent Brandt? Why not just pair her with another agent?" asked Booth.

"We need couples to go in. If I sent Brandt with some other agent, someone she doesn't know and hasn't worked with, they won't make a very convincing couple."

"And you think Bones and I would make a convincing couple?" Booth asked with a grin. Hacker sighed at him. "You two have been partners for a while now. And Lord knows, you two argue enough to pass as married." Hacker grinned at Booth and Brennan, both of whom rolled their eyes in response.

"Ok, yea, well anyway, how dangerous is this assignment?" asked Booth. He didn't worry for himself, but for Brennan.

"It's not dangerous at all," replied Hacker. "We have enough agents in there right now to easily break it up, but having a little more evidence would make the court case a lot easier. And it would also help insure we rescue all of the girls." He tapped his fingers lightly on the chair arm. "So, are you in?"

Booth turned and looked at his partner. Their eyes met and Booth could easily see her willingness to do the assignment. He could also see, surprisingly, that she was deferring to him. She gave him a tiny nod. He held her gaze a bit longer as he debated the decision. She smiled softly as she watched him debate with himself. She knew him well enough to know he was weighing the opportunity to help rescue the women being used as slaves against his concern for her safety. She slid her foot over and gently nudged his foot with hers. "Ok, we'll do it," said Booth. He was speaking to Hacker, but his gaze held Brennan's for a moment longer before he turned back to face his boss. "But if it gets dangerous I'm getting Bones out, ok?"

"Yea, sure," said Hacker. "Here are your identities. You'll go in tomorrow night. We have a car and jewelry for you to play your part as the rich couple. And here is your shopping card." He placed a Visa card next to the folders with their identities. "Get a few nice outfits that will blend in well. Just remember, you're pretending to be a wealthy couple that loves sex." Hacker grinned at them again. Booth's eyes flickered back to Brennan, suddenly wondering about the possible implications of playing a married couple.

The next day they took turns out shopping with the FBI Visa. They met up mid-afternoon at the FBI building to pick up the car and accessories. Booth's jaw hit the ground when he saw the car they got to drive for the weekend. A silver Lexus LFA sports car awaited them in the garage. "Wow," said Booth. Hacker passed him the keys. "Any scratches come out of your paycheck Booth." "One scratch on this car would be my paycheck," said Booth. Hacker laughed and went back inside. "So, can I drive?" asked Brennan. Booth opened his mouth to reply but then saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. She laughed lightly and gave him a smile. "Don't worry Booth, you can drive. I'll just buy one of these for myself!" she teased. He growled at her. "Get in the car woman!" She giggled and got in.

A few hours later they were at Brennan's apartment, getting ready for the party that would be their way into the ring. Booth walked out to the living room, dressed in a splendid black tux that fit him wonderfully. Brennan couldn't help but stare. "Wow Booth, you look wonderful." Booth blushed and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Bones." She ran her eyes over him once more before disappearing into the bedroom to get herself ready.

About twenty minutes later Brennan emerged. "How does this look?" she asked as she walked between Booth and the TV. Booth's mouth fell open as he stared at his partner. She wore a dark teal dress that sparkled and hugged every curve of her body. The front dipped in a deep V that showed a lot of cleavage. She spun around, revealing that the back was, well, non-existent. Two thin straps went in an X shape across her upper back, but then her smooth skin was bare down to just above her butt. Her hair was down, soft waves falling over her shoulders. She kept her makeup light, and her shoes were shimmering silver heels. He felt a tightening in his groin as she stood before him. "Booth?" she asked. He swallowed. "Bones, wow, you look amazing."

He watched her as she went for the boxes of jewelry on loan to them. She pulled out a pair of diamond earrings and slipped them on, followed by a gold watch. Next she pulled out a beautiful gold necklace with a teardrop diamond pendant. She tried to put it on, but after a few tries turned to Booth for help. "Booth, could you…?" she asked, holding the chain out to him. He stood and took it from her, studying the delicate clasp as she turned around and lifted her hair. He secured the chain around her neck, resisting the sudden desire to kiss the soft skin on the back of her neck. She turned around. "Thanks, Booth," she said softly, looking up into his eyes. "Yea," he replied, flustered by her closeness and his attraction to her. She noticed. "Booth, are you ok?" "Yea," he said again, nodding his head slightly. "You really are beautiful Bones." She blushed and lowered her eyes.

Booth's mood grew serious. He reached up and gently lifted her chin with his fingertips until she met his eyes again. "I want you to stick by me tonight Bones. For tonight at least, you're mine, and I'm going to make sure you stay safe." He expected her to make a smart remark regarding him saying she was his, but instead a slight blush dusted her cheeks again and she smiled slightly. "Sounds good," she said, her tone carrying much more meaning than the words. He faltered for a second then, fascinated by the idea that she might actually be interested in him. He decided to test it more. He gently ran his fingers down her bare arm, noticing her shiver in response. "Cold?" he asked, his voice light. "No," she replied simply, eyes sparkling.

Booth decided to stop the game, for now. "Ready to go?" he asked, turning to grab his watch from the jewelry boxes. "We should do one more thing first," she said. He turned and jumped slightly at how close she was to him. "Nervous Booth?" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips. He ignored her question. "What should we do first?" he asked. "Well, we're supposed to be a married couple. That means hugging, touching, holding hands and kissing." She reached up and took the watch from him, sliding it on his arm and doing the clasp. Her hands slid from his wrist, one grasping his hand lightly. "I think we can handle the first three just fine. But, we've never kissed." "Oh," he said. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There, all better!" "Booth…" He growled slightly under his breath. "You are going to kill me tonight Bones," he said softly.

He bent his head forward, capturing her lips with his. The first few seconds were tentative. Then her lips opened and her tongue flickered out. He opened his mouth in response, and their tongues slid into each other's mouths, tasting each other. Booth decided at that moment to take a chance. He poured all of his desire for Brennan, desire that had been building for months, into the kiss. He pulled her to him, delighted when she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She returned his kiss hungrily. They only separated when air became an issue. Booth rested his forehead against hers, fingers running over her bare back. "Ok so we won't have a problem playing the part of a highly sexual couple," said Brennan, causing Booth to chuckle. "And I now know Angela was right about two things." "What's that?" he asked. "One, there is definitely a lot of sexual tension between you and I. And two, you are a really, really good kisser." He pulled back from her enough to see her face. "Really?" he asked, smiling. "Why don't you kiss me again and I'll make sure I was right the first time," she said. She ran her fingers down his neck and he shivered. He bent forward, catching her lips again.

Their second kiss was a bit slower but no less passionate. Brennan pressed against him, molding her body to his. She could feel his obvious arousal pressed between them, and it increased her desire. She shifted her hips slightly, rubbing herself against him just a tiny bit. Booth dug his fingers into the small of her back in response. He was fighting the urge to let his hands wander. He held the kiss for a few seconds longer and then pulled away. She whimpered softly at the loss. "We have to stop Bones, or we'll be late." He ran his fingers lightly down her cheek. She sighed softly and looked at him. "This isn't just our cover, is it?" she asked, worried. "No, Bones, definitely not. I've wanted to do that since I met you." She smiled at him. She tilted her face up, using her hands behind his neck to pull his lips down to hers for another short kiss.

Five hours later they were sitting together on a sofa at the party. They watched as other couples, including ones placed by the FBI, paraded around with their "love slaves" following them. As one couple walked by with a rather lovely teenage girl on a gold chain leash, Brennan got up and walked seductively over to them. She conversed quietly with the couple, asking their permission to look at the slave. The couple, being FBI and aware of who Booth and Brennan were, graciously permitted it. The slave, a seventeen year old girl, was also aware of who was who, and so she played the part wonderfully. "Kiss me," whispered the girl. "It helps them believe," she explained at Brennan's shocked look. Brennan looked to the couple. "May I taste her?" she asked. They nodded and she turned back to the girl. "Make it rough," whispered the girl again. Since Brennan was a couple of inches taller than the girl, she grabbed the back of her head, using her hair to pull her head back as she leaned down and kissed her roughly.

From his spot on the sofa, Booth groaned softly, feeling the blood rush low in his body. "Damn," he said softly. "That's one hot wife you have there, buddy," said a voice beside him. He turned to the man settling onto the other end of the sofa, recognizing him as the one they needed to convince. "Yea, I'm definitely a lucky guy!" He turned his attention back to Brennan as she sauntered back over to him. She ignored the other man and straddled Booth's lap, grinding herself down onto him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. After several long seconds, she broke the kiss and sat up a bit. "I want one of those," she said, her voice low as if speaking privately to him, but just loud enough for the other man to hear. "Can I have one?" she purred. She kissed him again, and he forgot where they were briefly as her tongue darted into his mouth and she grinded her hips against him again. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness press between her legs.

Even momentarily lost in passion, they both sensed the other man move closer. Booth's fingers squeezed her hips in a silent warning. She broke the kiss then, pulling back for air. Her hips rocked against him again as she did so, and he gasped. "Will you get me one, baby? Please?" she begged him. She leaned down again, nibbling at his ear. "Damn woman, do you think I could say anything but yes while you're doing that?" His hands pushed her hips down, pressing her hard against him.

"What type of pet does your lovely wife want, Mr…?" asked the man next to them. "Ah, Walker… Booth Walker, and this is Tempe," said Booth, thankful their undercover names were easy. "And you must be Curtis White." The man nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. Booth nudged Brennan. "Sweetie, tell Mr. White what type of pet you want." Brennan stopped nibbling on Booth's ear and raised her head, turning to look at the man. Booth's breath caught at the look on Brennan's face. Her eyes were heavy with desire, her lips red and swollen from their kisses. She looked like sex, and all he wanted to do was take her home and make love to her all night.

"I like the one Kristi and Mark have," she answered in a sultry voice, looking over her shoulder to the couple she had met just a short time ago. Her eyes stayed on them and their "pet" as she continued. "I want a girl, at least 16, but no more than 19 years old. Slender build, not skin and bones though." She turned back to meet Mr. White's eyes. "Mmm… a redhead with green eyes would be delicious. Or, maybe a light brunette. But, green eyes definitely." She smiled and looked at Booth. "Don't you agree baby?" "Of course, my love. Anything you want." Booth reached up to kiss and nibble on her neck. "Well now, I'm sure I could find you a nice little kitten to play with," said Mr. White. He shifted position on the sofa. "Why don't you two stay here tonight, as my guests. I have a lovely guest suite that I'm sure you would enjoy." "Oh, that would be lovely Mr. White," said Brennan. She leaned forward and rested her head against Booth's shoulder, with her head turned to Mr. White still. Booth looked over her at Mr. White. "That would be lovely indeed Mr. White. Thank you," he said. Mr. White nodded. "Kristi and Mark can show you to the suite whenever you wish to retire. And we will discuss a pet for you more in depth tomorrow." Mr. White left them then.

Brennan turned back to Booth, and in keeping with the spirit of being a horny couple, Booth pulled her down to him, kissing her again. She returned his kiss eagerly, with more passion than necessary for their cover. He let his hands wander up over her bare back, delighting in the feel of her smooth skin under his fingertips. Booth didn't know if he'd ever be allowed to get this close to Brennan again, so he memorized every touch and every kiss. He didn't know that Brennan was doing the same, for the exact same reason.

After almost an hour of making out and watching the other couples in the room, Booth decided it was a good time to retire for the night. He whispered to Brennan. She nodded and looked around the room. She spotted Kristi and Mark. She gave Booth a quick kiss and then made her way over to the couple. Booth watched her walk away and quickly started thinking of anything he could to calm his body down. By the time Brennan made it back to him with the couple, he had managed to calm himself sufficiently that he wasn't embarrassed to stand.

Introductions were made. Booth found himself liking Kristi and Mark, and glad that they were on the same side. After a moment of chatting about the party, Kristi asked if they were ready to go to their room. Booth nodded. Mark led them out, Booth and Brennan walked together in the middle and Kristi followed, the girl trailing behind on her leash. Mark led them up two flights of steps and into a quiet hallway lined with doors. "This is part of the living area," explained Mark. "The guest suite that Mr. White likes to put potential new customers is at the end. It's really nice." Booth and Brennan took the hint from his words and continued to stay in role as they walked down the hall. Mark stopped outside a door and turned to them. "Hey, you guys want to see our room? We can show you our toys," he said, winking at them. Brennan curled into Booth's side. "Ohh, that would be lovely, wouldn't it dear?" Booth grinned at her and nodded to Mark. "Sure thing," he said. Mark unlocked the door and they went in.

Kristi locked the door behind them. She immediately turned and undid the leash on the girl. She put her arm around the girl's shoulders and turned to them. "This is Chloe. Chloe, this is Booth and Tempe," she said. They murmured their hellos. "We won't bother with real names, it's safer not to." Kristi released Chloe and went to sit on the couch. "This room is safe, no hidden cameras or microphones." Mark joined her. "Your room for the night, however, is not safe." "This is my clue to go to bed," Chloe piped in. "Good night all, nice meeting you two." Everyone said good night to Chloe and the girl went to one of the bedrooms.

"What do you mean it's not safe?" Booth asked. "There are cameras set up throughout the suite you'll be staying in. So, you'll have to stay in your undercover roles the entire time," replied Mark. "And since you've played yourselves out to be an extremely sexual couple, you'll have to pretend to have sex for the cameras. Or, you don't have to pretend if prefer," added Kristi. "What?" Booth and Brennan exclaimed together. "Every couple that becomes a potential customer of Mr. White's is put into the guest suite for the first night. We quickly figured out that if the couple didn't have sex, or pretend to, they were asked to leave the next day." "So we have to have sex to make this undercover thing work?" "Or pretend to, yes." Kristi nodded. "Did you two pretend?" Brennan asked. Booth shot her a look. "What?" Booth shook his head. Kristi just laughed. "We didn't," she replied, winking at Mark. Mark blushed, and Kristi giggled. Booth and Brennan shared a look. Mark spoke next. "We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. Decide how you're going to proceed once leave this room." Mark took Kristi's hand and they disappeared into another room of the suite.

Booth turned to Brennan and took her hands in his. "Ok so we'll go to our room, dive under the covers and pretend to have wild, crazy sex." He grinned at her. "I'm ok with it if you want to actually have sex rather than pretend, Booth." Booth's grin faltered at her reply. He squeezed her hands. "Bones, while that is really tempting, I don't want our first time to be here, while working undercover." She chewed on her lower lip for a second, thinking. "Ok, I don't really want to strip naked for the cameras. So I'll keep my underwear on, if they ask we can say it's something I like, something kinky." She gave him a wink. "You don't want sex while undercover. Does that just mean intercourse or does that include, um, other things?" She blushed slightly at that question. Booth watched her for a moment. Finally he decided it'd be safe to have some fun here. "Just intercourse," he replied, blushing lightly. "Ok. So, we'll pretend to have intercourse, and anything else that happens is fine. Just, like I said, I don't want to be naked on camera." She grinned at him.

Any further discussion was put aside as Mark and Kristi returned. "You two ready?" asked Kristi. "If you stay here too much longer they will start to wonder." "Yeah, we're ready," replied Booth. "Ok good. Here," said Kristi, offering Booth a silver chain and collar. "To cover up why you came in here. Just put this on Tempe and follow us to your room." Booth raised an eyebrow but quietly and gently did the collar around Brennan's neck. He smiled at her and she went up on tiptoe to lean forward and give him a soft kiss on the lips. He ached to pull her into a deeper kiss, but they would have time for that soon enough. They followed Kristi and Mark into the hallway. Booth tugged lightly on the leash and Brennan laughed playfully. Mark unlocked the door at the end of the hall and then passed the key to Booth. He flipped on the light switch and led the couple in. Kristi waited in the open doorway as Mark showed them where to find drinks, towels, and anything else they might need overnight. The other couple said good night and left Booth and Brennan alone.

Booth locked the door and turned back to face Brennan. He still had the leash in his hand, and she still had the collar on. Smirking, he pulled on the leash, pulling her to him. He kissed her and spun her, so that her back was to the door. The earlier passion came back in full force as he pressed her against the door. She returned his kisses with the same desire he put into them. He felt her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt, felt them slipping inside to touch his bare skin. He groaned softly into her mouth as his hands went to her back. He slid his fingers under the straps, and realized he had no idea how to undress her. He growled, and she immediately realized the problem. She reached up to her dress, and before he could see what she had done, she was standing there holding the now undone top of the dress modestly over her chest. He reached up and gently tugged the fabric free from her hands. It fell to her waist, revealing a soft satin bra in a teal that was just a shade lighter than her dress. He cupped her breasts in his hands, flicking his thumbs over her nipples and feeling them harden in response through the thin satin. She gave a soft whimper and reached for him again. Her hands finished unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled the ends out of his pants and slipped the shirt off him, tossing it across the floor. His undershirt quickly followed. Her hands travelled over his bare chest, tracing the muscles. She moved forward, capturing his nipple in her mouth. He gasped and grabbed her waist, tugging on her dress in an effort to remove the rest of it. He growled again when it didn't budge. This time however, his hands found the zipper in the back. Her dress joined his shirt on the floor seconds later, leaving her standing in matching bra and panties.

Booth groaned as she kissed her way up to his neck. She licked and gently bit the skin there, teasing him. He grabbed her ass, pulling her tight against him. She moaned. "Booth," she began. He captured her lips with his, silencing her for a moment. She returned his kiss hungrily. "Booth," she said again, when he broke away. "You have too many clothes on," she finished, tugging on his waistband. He gave a short laugh and let her move back enough to undo his belt and pants. He kicked his shoes off and she slid his pants off him, leaving him standing in black silk boxers. Her fingers traced his skin just above the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed the leash and used it to lead her to the bed. Standing next to the bed he kissed her deeply and undid the collar on her neck, throwing it and the leash aside.

She broke away from his kiss and pulled the covers down on the bed. She crawled in and laid in the center on her back, her blue eyes looking up at him. He bit the inside of his lip, fighting for control. He crawled in next to her and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up over their heads. He grabbed at her side, tickling her. She gave a shriek of laughter and he grinned. He held her waist down and put his lips to her stomach, blowing a raspberry against her skin. "Booth!" she laughed, throwing the sheet down enough to see him. He grinned up at her, noticing how happy she appeared. His lips touched her skin again, this time planting kisses over her stomach. She went quiet as his touch ignited the passion in her again. Her fingers slid into his hair as he kissed his way upwards. His lips touched the tops of her breasts, one at a time. And then he used his teeth to so very lightly bite her nipple through the satin. She gasped and her back arched. He released her nipple and moved to the other one, repeating his action. She moaned in response. He continued his way up her body, kissing her collarbone, her neck, her ear. Finally his lips met hers in a kiss that had him moaning.

Brennan writhed on the bed, unconsciously raising her hips slightly. Booth let his hand wander down her body. His fingers teased with the waistband of her panties before sliding down to squeeze her thigh. His tongue fought hers for dominance as he let his hand move between her legs. His fingers slid over the satin and he knew his mistake. She was wet, so wet it soaked through the satin and lubricated his fingers. He groaned as her hips rose to press her against his hand. He rubbed his fingers over her clit. She pulled away from his kiss, moaning his name. "Booth… please…" His thread of control unraveled a bit more at hearing her beg. He wanted to slide his fingers into her panties, and into her, but he knew he'd lose every bit of control if he did that.

Instead, he moved on top of her. She opened her legs and he settled himself between them, pressing his arousal down against her. She whimpered and rocked her hips upwards. He moaned and thrust his hips, rubbing his erection over her. She gasped. He kept thrusting, slowly, teasing her while making it appear that they were having sex. She growled in frustration and pulled his face down to hers. The silk on satin combination was not working for her. She kissed him passionately, and then whispered in his ear. "Take the boxers off. Please." Her voice was strained with desire. He quickly did as she asked. He bit his lip as he pressed himself against her again. Her panties were wet and smooth against his erection, so close to the real thing. He slid his full length over her once. Pulling back a bit he pressed his tip against the satin covering her entrance and pushed gently. She whimpered beneath him, her hips rose to press against him. The satin panties kept him from pushing far into her, but it was enough to send her into a frenzy. She moaned deeply, her body twisting on the bed.

"Booth, please… please…" she begged again. There was no question in his mind that he could easily slide her panties aside and plunge into her. But they had agreed to not do that, not yet. So he moved, sliding his erection further up, rubbing over her clit. He used his fingers to press himself down harder against her, rubbing her clit harder and faster. She gave a short scream of pleasure and he knew she was close. He increased his tempo more. She stilled under him, her lips parted slightly, her eyes closed. He pulled back and thrust his hips forward again, sliding the full length of himself over her. She trembled, and he quickly repeated the action. "Booth…" she said, quietly. He thrust again, and she tensed. He thrust one more time and pushed her over the edge. He continued his thrusts as she screamed his name, her body arching off the bed as she came. Her fingernails dug into his thighs and he lost his fight to keep control. He thrust twice more. "Tempe," he moaned, as he spilled his hot seed over her stomach. She rocked her hips up against him, increasing his pleasure. He thrust twice more as his orgasm pulsed through his body before stilling above her.

He took a few deep breaths and reached for his discarded undershirt beside the bed. He used the shirt to gently wipe the milky rivulets off her stomach. Discarding the shirt, he collapsed beside her. "That was…" he began. "Wonderful," she finished. He turned and grinned at her. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. He sighed happily as she turned to lay on her side, back to him. He curled up behind her, kissing her shoulder before falling off to sleep.


End file.
